La Dama del bosque de Alacuervo
by Violeta del cielo
Summary: "En un lugar apartado del mundo, existe un bosque donde ni los espíritus se atreven a entrar, de donde ni el Avatar a logrado escapar. ¿Tienes el valor de conocer lo que ocurre cuando alguien se adentra de alguna forma en él?" El primer one shot de esta saga participa en el reto "Monstruos en la sopa" del foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!
1. Prologo

**La dama del bosque de Alacuervo**

 **Prologo**

Existe un lugar en el que, según narran antiguas leyendas relatadas por los ancianos, nadie en su sano juicio debe entrar. Espíritus o humanos; maestros o no maestros; animales salvajes o domesticados… no importa, si te adentras en él, nunca podrás regresar. Porque nadie, ni siquiera el Avatar, ha logrado volver jamás.

Este diabólico lugar es llamado el bosque de Alacuervo, porque la oscuridad impenetrable que reina en él, nacida bajo las ramas de sus retorcidos y tupidos arboles, provocan una noche eterna sin estrellas, solo comparable con la negrura de las alas de este pájaro de mal agüero; porque la maldad que este bosque rezuma parece venir del mismo infierno.

Entre las muchas leyendas que se cuentan sobre este bosque maldito, existen varias muy conocidas.

Una relata la desaparición de una partida de caza de la Nación del Fuego, compuesta por veinte hombres, maestros y no maestros; cuarenta animales de presa y veinticinco bestias de carga, que se adentraron en el maligno bosque, para no regresar jamás. Cuenta que fueron presa de los demonios que allí habitan y que sus almas vagan por el bosque, tratando de escapar de los terribles tormentos que sufren.

Otra leyenda narra como el Avatar, en una de sus primeras reencarnaciones, se atrevió a entrar para salvar a un campesino y su hijo, los cuales habían entrado a buscar leña. Nunca se supo mas de ellos. Y, aunque se sabe que este avatar existió, ninguna de las reencarnaciones siguientes guardan algún recuerdo de esa vida pasada. También se cuenta que el siguiente Avatar nació una década después de la desaparición del otro, como si su alma hubiera estado atrapada en alguna parte, sin poder escapar.

Sin embargo, la leyenda más antigua que existe sobre el bosque de Alacuervo es una de las menos conocidas, pero también la más extraña y misteriosa de todas ellas.

Dice esta leyenda que en una noche sin luna ni estrellas, una luz plateada apareció en una de las lindes del bosque. Unos jóvenes, queriendo saber su procedencia, se acercaron al lugar para investigar la extraña luz. Hasta la mañana siguiente nadie supo de ellos y cuando al fin los encontraron, todos parecían haber perdido la cabeza. Tan solo uno parecía lo bastante cuerdo para hablar, por lo que le pidieron que les relatara lo ocurrido.

Él les contó como fueron hacia aquella luz plateada y lo que habían visto. Todos esperaban un espíritu o alguien gastando una broma, pero no era nada de eso. La luz brotaba de una joven de apariencia frágil que miraba hacia el bosque con una expresión vacía. Aquella doncella les pareció el ser más hermoso que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás: su rostro parecía de porcelana, adornado con unos rasgos dulces e infantiles; su fino cabello se asemejaba a hilos de plata pura; plateado era también su vestido, que se ceñía de los hombros a la cintura y caía suelto y liviano hacia abajo, cubriendo sus pies, pero otorgándole un aspecto celestial, y sus ojos que tenían un bello brillo argentino.

Todo en ella era perfecto, hasta que los vio.

Sus finos labios mostraron una sonrisa diabólica, mientras que sus ojos brillantes se tornaban tan oscuros como el bosque en el que se hallaban. Ese rostro tan bello, de rasgos infantiles y delicados, mostraba una mueca de maldad absoluta. Él les contó como en ese instante el terror los invadió y echaron a correr hacia fuera del bosque, pero lo que antes eran unos pocos metros, parecían entonces kilómetros.

Mientras huían escucharon la hermosa voz de la doncella, que cantaba una macabra canción que solo hizo crecer su miedo y pánico. Relató como las ramas parecían garras tratando de atraparles, como la macabra canción se les clavaba en el corazón como un puñal e intoxicaba su mente como el peor de los venenos. Lo último que el joven recordaba era el rostro de la hermosa y diabólica doncella, su macabra sonrisa y sus negros ojos.

La leyenda dice que todos los jóvenes que estuvieron en el bosque enfermaron y murieron pocos días más tarde, entre gritos de horror y agonía.

Nadie sabe quien era esa doncella. Algunos dicen que es un alma perdida y corrupta; otros dicen que es un monstruo que cobra forma humana para atraer y atrapar a sus victimas; que es un demonio; la muerte personificada. Muchas hipótesis, pero aún no se sabe nada de ella, salvo que, cuando aparece, causa la locura y la muerte a aquellos que la contemplan.

Sin embargo, las últimas palabras que brotaron de los labios del joven de la leyenda le dan a este diabólico ser su nombre más conocido: La Dama de Alacuervo.

* * *

Me gustaría agradecerle a Marianita-Chan que me ayudara como beta en este proyecto :D Sin ella no me habría quedado así de bien ni de broma.

Un saludo,

Violeta del cielo


	2. La noche de la luna sangrienta

Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo desde hace bastante tiempo, pero esta última temporada he tenido la imaginación bajo mínimos y no se me ha ocurrido nada decente (he tenido un par de ideas, pero no me parecen algo especialmente llamativo)

Bueno, este fic participa en el reto temático "Monstruos en la sopa" del foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!

Disclamer: Legend of Korra no me pertenece a mí, sino que pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Pero los OCs que aquí aparecen, como Jack y Victoria, si son de mi autoria.

El monstruo que me tocó fue el Necrófago.

Antes de nada: esto es un one shot. La única razón por la que hay un prologo es porque probablemente englobe aquí una serie de mini historias (todas one shots) cuya relación entre si sea la Dama del Bosque de Alacuervo o sucesos que ocurran en el bosque. Hasta que suba dichas historias el fic permanecerá en estado como "finalizado".

Bueno, ya no os entretengo más. ¡Que comience la historia!

* * *

 **La noche de la luna sangrienta**

-¡Vamos! ¡vamos!- Dos chicas de aproximadamente trece años gritaban apremiando a sus amigos. -A este paso no vamos a llegar nunca.- Bufó una de ellas, de ojos grises y pelo moreno recogido en dos moños, que respondía al nombre de Ikki. La chica que estaba a su lado, de cabello y ojos negros, llamada Victoria, asentía con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-¡El festival no va a moverse de su sitio!- Replicó entonces Kai, un chico de dieciséis años, cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos verdes.

-¡Kai! Vamos, dejalas. ¿No ves lo ilusionadas que están?- La novia de Kai y, además, hermana de Ikki, Jinora, salió en defensa de su hermana y su amiga. Dirigió sus ojos marrones hacia ellas, mientras la brisa jugaba con un mechón de su cabello castaño.

-Jinora tiene razón. No pasa nada porque estén un poco más nerviosas de lo habitual.- Añadió Jack, el mejor amigo de Kai.-Llevan mucho tiempo esperandolo, es normal que estén así.- El chico, de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello rubio, sonreía al ver a las dos chicas más jóvenes tan ilusionadas.

Kai hizo un puchero.-¡Os ponéis siempre de su parte!- Se quejó -¡No es justo!-Jinora y Jack se echaron a reír, haciendo que Kai siguiera quejándose como un niño de seis años.

Lo que ocurría era que los cinco amigos hacia el festival de la Luna de Plata, en el que se conmemoraba el renacimiento del espíritu de la Luna y a la joven princesa de la tribu agua del Norte que entregó su vida para salvarla: Yue.

* * *

Dado que los jóvenes no había podido ir al Polo Norte, puesto que el padre de las dos maestras aire no podía llevarlos, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado, y lo mismo pasaba con Asami Sato, el Avatar Korra y todos a los que los chicos habían preguntado. Ni siquiera los padres o la hermana de Victoria, Miel, habían podido ayudarles. La única opción que habían encontrado era ir al festival que se celebraba en la bahía de Yue. No iba a ser lo mismo, pero era lo único que podían hacer.

Sin embargo, el viaje no empezó bien: se equivocaron de barco y, para colmo de sus males, se bajaron en un puerto que ninguno de ellos conocía. Tuvieron que buscar la forma de orientarse de nuevo.

Por suerte, un anciano les contó que había una forma de llegar al festival a tiempo, sin necesidad de que regresaran a Ciudad República.

El hombre les indicó el camino y la distancia (que tendrían que hacer a pie, ya que por la ruta no pasaba ningún transporte) en un mapa, tardarían todo el día en llegar si se daban prisa. -...pero si anochece y no habéis llegado, quedaros en campo abierto y, pase lo que pase, no os acerquéis al bosque. Es muy peligroso.- Les advirtió.

A ellos no les amedrento, eran maestros muy hábiles y el camino les levaba exactamente donde querían ir. No les importó andar, ni que pudieran encontrarse animales o bandidos. Lo que no sabían, era que el hombre no se refería a ninguna de esas cosas, sino a algo mucho más peligroso.

* * *

Ahora, los cinco jóvenes se dirigían hacía la bahía de Yue, entre bromas y chistes, tal como el anciano les había indicado.

Sin embargo, Jinora empezó a notar algo mientras se iban acercando al bosque: una sensación de oscuridad y maldad la hizo estremecer. No le gustó nada aquella. Sentía el peligro a flor de piel, pero no veía nada fuera de lugar: el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa traía el aroma de las flores… un paisaje idílico, como los de los cuentos de hadas. Ningún peligro a la vista.

Un nuevo escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. De nuevo esa sensación, solo que mucho más intensa que antes. Jinora se estremeció de nuevo. -¿De donde? ¿De donde procede?- Pensó, alterada

Los demás no parecían notar nada. Solo Kai la estaba mirando, alertado por su repentino cambio de actitud y humor.

-Jinora, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó, visiblemente preocupado. -Te has puesto pálida de pronto.- Jinora volvió a estremecerse.

-Algo no está bien…- Dijo Jinora, dejando de andar. -No se que es, pero no es bueno.- Se frotó los brazos, había empezado a tener frío.

* * *

Ikki, Victoria y Jack dejaron de bromear y hacer chistes al ver el estado de Jinora, que había empezado a temblar.

* * *

La sensación no paraba de aumentar, haciendo que Jinora temblara como una hoja. Estaba asustada, pero el pánico realmente la invadió cuando notó como su vista empezaba a oscurecerse, sumiéndola en una profunda negrura.

* * *

Jinora cayó en los brazos de Kai, totalmente inconsciente.

-¡JINORA!- Los cuatro gritaron a la vez. Jack ayudó a Kai a tumbar a Jinora en el suelo, mientras que Victoria trataba de calmar a Ikki, que se encontraba en un estado de ansiedad y pánico visible. Y tenía motivos, ya que su hermana estaba pálida y fría como un cadáver, y a simple vista parecía que había dejado de respirar. Era como si la vida hubiera abandonado el cuerpo de Jinora.

* * *

Cuando su vista se aclaró, Jinora se percató de que no se oía ningún pájaro, tampoco veía a sus amigos. Ni siquiera estaba en el camino. Se encontraba en el claro de un bosque, y ya no era de día, sino que era noche cerrada.

Alzó la mirada al cielo para contemplar la Luna. Sus pupilas se dilataron de puro terror.

La Luna no era plateada, sino roja como la sangre.

La sensación de maldad y oscuridad volvió, invadiendo el corazón de Jinora como un tsunami al arrasar una playa, dejándola sin aliento.

Notó entonces que no se encontraba sola. Había una hermosa muchacha de ropajes plateados y rostro infantil frente a ella, a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Entonces lo supo. Jinora halló el origen de aquella sensación.

Aquella joven de apariencia frágil. La sensación procedía de ella.

Jinora sentía la boca seca. Las piernas le temblaban y el miedo en su interior crecía a cada instante que pasaba.

-¿Quien eres?-Preguntó Jinora, con un hilo de voz.

La desconocida no dijo nada, pero su rostro mostró una mueca malvada y diabólica.

Jinora quiso correr, pero sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sobre un charco. Jinora miró sus manos al sentir la humedad. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Sangre aún caliente.

Jinora quiso gritar, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido.

Entonces, escucho una macabra canción, que la joven de cabellos plateados entonaba mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos gráciles y delicados.

Jinora estaba paralizada. Hipnotizada. Lo último que vio fueron unos ojos oscuros como el carbón, luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Jinora se despertó de golpe y gritando en lo brazos de Kai, que la acunaba delicadamente. Jinora se puso a llorar, terriblemente asustada.

El festival había pasado a segundo plano para todos ellos. Lo principal ahora era Jinora, que aún tenía la piel fría como el hielo.

-Jack, ¿hay algún pueblo cerca?- Preguntó Victoria, llena de ansiedad. -Si, y no está muy lejos.- Jack abrió el mapa y señalo un punto. -A un par de kilómetros de aquí.-

Kai cargó a Jinora en su espalda y todos se dirigieron en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

Había llegado al pueblo, pero ninguno de ellos se esperaba aquello: estaba desierto. No había ni un alma en la calle y reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

-No parece que haya nadie.- Dijo Ikki, abatida. Estaba muy preocupada por su hermana, a la cual Kai seguía cargando en su espalda. Jinora estaba muy pálida y su piel permanecía fría como la de un muerto.

-Parece que por allí hay un hostal.- Dijo entonces Victoria, señalando un cartel. -Tal vez allí haya alguien.- Los demás solo asintieron.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta del hostal antes de entrar. La tensión se sentía en el aire. Si hay no había nadie, Jinora iba a estar en serios problemas.

Entonces escucharon pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta por una anciana de apariencia muy amable.

-Buenas tardes, niños.- Les saludo, mientras que con un gesto de la mano los invitaba a pasar. -¿Qué le pasa a vuestra amiga?- Pregunto la mujer, alarmada, al ver a Jinora, que se había vuelto a quedar inconsciente.

-No lo sabemos.- Le respondió Kai. -Se puso así de repente. Esta mañana estaba perfectamente.-

-Subirla a una de las habitaciones.- Dijo la mujer, pasandole a Kai una llave. El muchacho solo musito un gracias y subió rápidamente a Jinora al cuarto.

Cuando Kai desapareció en lo alto de las escaleras, la mujer se dirigió hacia los tres chicos restantes. -¿Vais al festival de la Luna de Plata?- Preguntó.

-Íbamos a ir…-Respondió Ikki. -Pero ahora, después de ver a mi hermana así, ya no nos quedan muchas ganas.- Dijo, mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

Victoria abrazó a Ikki, la cual rompió a llorar.

Jack estaba a punto de decir algo, pero justo en ese momento bajó Kai.

-Ya he acostado a Jinora.- Dijo el moreno. -Pero estoy preocupado. No se mueve, apenas respira y sigue fría como un tempano de hielo. Le he puesto varias mantas, pero no se que mas hacer.-

La mujer contempló el semblante abatido de lo cuatro jóvenes. -Puedo prepararle un caldo caliente a vuestra amiga, le sentara bien.- Dijo entonces.

-Muchas gracias.- Le agradeció Jack.

* * *

Ya había anochecido.

Kai, Ikki, Victoria y Jack se encontraban en la sala de estar del hostal. Ninguno de ellos hablaba. El silencio era solo roto por el crepitar de los leños en una pequeña estufa que había en una esquina de la sala.

-Voy a ver que tal está Jinora.- Dijo Ikki, levantándose. Los demás solo asintieron.

* * *

Jinora estaba de nuevo en aquel bosque, solo que esta vez era distinto.

Se encontraba frente de una persona muy parecida a ella, pero, al mismo tiempo, completamente diferente.

La "otra Jinora" vestía un vestido muy similar al de la muchacha de cabellos plateados, pero este era de color blanco resplandeciente. La cara era también muy parecida a la de Jinora, pero con los rasgos un poco más finos e infantiles.

Jinora tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Le preguntó a la chica de vestido blanco. Esta sonrió.

-Soy tú. Bueno, sería más correcto decir que soy parte de ti.- Jinora la miró confundida. -Soy tu lado más oculto, soy tu ira, tu odio, tu locura y…- Hizo una pausa. -...tu maldad.-

Jinora dio un paso atrás, poniéndose en posición de ataque. La otra Jinora rió sádicamente.

-¿¡Realmente crees que vas a poder derrotarme!? ¡Que inocente!- Con un rápido movimiento golpeó a Jinora, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. -No vas a poder ganarme. ¿Sabes por qué?- Se acercó a Jinora y la cogió del cuello, levantándola del suelo como si no pesara. -Porque ahora eres de su propiedad. Ella te ha elegido como su nueva hija. Te ha convertido en algo nuevo, te ha hecho renacer.- La macabra sonrisa de su rostro se va ensanchando a medida que hablaba, dándole un aspecto aterrador.

Jinora, con el poco aliento que le quedaba, logro hablar. -¿Ella?-

La otra Jinora dirigió sus ojos hacia una esquina del claro. Jinora siguió su mirada.

Entonces la vio.

La joven de cabellos de plata.

Las pupilas de Jinora se dilataron de horror, mientras sentía como todo se volvía borroso por la falta de oxigeno.

-Por cierto.- Hablo de nuevo la otra Jinora. -Para que el proceso se complete, tú…- Una mueca sádica apareció en su rostro. -...debes...¡MORIR!-

Lo último que pudo oír Jinora fue el sonido de su propio cuello al romperse, mezclado con la armónica y perturbadora risa de la joven de cabellos plateados.

* * *

Ikki entró en el cuarto de su hermana, la cual parecía que seguía inconsciente.

La menor se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Jinora y se sentó a su lado.

No habían pasado más de unos pocos segundos cuando, lentamente, Jinora abrió los ojos. Ikki estaba a punto de lanzarse a abrazar a su hermana, pero algo hizo que se detuviera.

Los ojos de Jinora eran diferentes. En lugar de marrones, eran de color rojo sangre.

Ikki gritó con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones. -¡TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANA!- Exclamó la pequeña maestra aire.

Jinora se incorporó de la cama, al tiempo que por la puerta entraban los demás chicos y la anciana. Ikki se dio la vuelta para avisarles.

Jinora sonrió y, sin darle tiempo a huir, atravesó el pecho de Ikki por la espalda con su propia mano. Victoria chilló de horror, Jack sintió como el miedo lo atravesaba como un puñal y Kai… Kai sentía que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, aquello era imposible.

Jinora sacó la mano del pecho de Ikki, la cual cayó al suelo como un saco, manchandolo con su sangre. Los ojos grises de la pequeña habían perdido cualquier chispa de vida. Ikki estaba muerta.

La sonrisa de Jinora se hizo aún más amplia mientras, para mayor horror de los presentes, devoró el corazón sangrante de Ikki.

La anciana fue la única en reaccionar. Rápidamente, sacó a los otros tres chicos de la habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Jinora rió suavemente. -Pronto será vuestro turno.- Dijo. -Pero ahora…- Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cadáver de Ikki, relamiéndose los labios. -...es hora de comer.-

* * *

Victoria lloraba amargamente en los brazos de Jack, el cual se encontraba todavía mudo de horror. Kai caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en la que se habían atrincherado. Parecía un animal enjaulado. La anciana permanecía callada, sentada en una silla.

-¿¡Qué era esa cosa!?- Exclamo de pronto Jack.

-Un necrófago.- Dijo la mujer. Los tres jóvenes la miraron. -Un ser que se alimenta de cadáveres de seres humanos que él mismo mata. Son seres muy poderosos. Tanto, que hasta los espíritus les temen.- La mujer se quedo callada, pensativa.

-¿¡Y donde está Jinora entonces!?- Exclamó Kai, el cual albergaba dentro de sí la esperanza de que la respuesta no fuera la que él estaba pensando.

-Dime una cosa.- La mujer le dirigió la mirada al moreno. -¿Cuando veníais hacia aquí pasasteis cerca de un bosque?-

-¿¡QUÉ TIENE ESO QUE VER!?- Estalló Kai, frustrado.

-Tiene mucho que ver.- Le respondió la anciana. -¿Pasasteis cerca de un bosque?

Kai suspiró, abatido. -Si- Mustió el muchacho. -¿Por?-

La mirada de la mujer se ensombreció. -Así que es cosa de Ella…- Susurró. Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, confusos.

-¿Ella? ¿De quien está hablando?- Preguntó Jack.

-La Doncella del bosque de Alacuervo, así se la conoce.- Respondió la mujer. -Nadie sabe muy bien quien es, pero su firma se reconoce fácilmente.- Su mirada se posó en Kai, el cual había bajado la mirada. -Cuando alguien entra en su bosque nunca logra salir y quien la ve a ella pierde primero la razón, muere y luego vuelve transformado en… bueno, en lo que se ha convertido vuestra amiga.-

-¡Pero Jinora no entró en el bosque!- Exclamó Victoria, cada vez más nerviosa y asustada.

Kai alzó la mirada de repente. -Puede que físicamente no lo hiciera, pero quizás pudo haber entrado de forma espiritual.- Dijo.

-Eso explicaría porque su aspecto sigue siendo el mismo y no se ha convertido en un monstruo.- Habló la mujer. -Lo que la hace aún más peligrosa. Seguramente conserve todo su raciocinio y…- La mujer no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que, en menos de un segundo, Jinora había tirado la puerta de una patada.

Victoria chilló horrorizada, lo cual hizo que Jinora se fijará en ella como el plato a degustar.

Todo paso a cámara lenta para la pequeña de ojos negros: Jinora abalanzándose sobre ella, el grito de Jack… Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir algo. Al no sentir nada, Victoria abrió los ojos. Su mirada se topó con los ojos verdes de Jack.

El muchacho se había puesto en medio de la trayectoria, parando con su cuerpo el golpe que iba dirigido hacia la Victoria. Ahora la mano de Jinora le atravesaba el estomago, haciéndole escupir sangre. La herida era muy grave. Él era consciente de que no saldría de allí con vida.

-¡KAI! ¡LLEVATE A VICTORIA DE AQUÍ!- Gritó el rubio. -¡YO PARARE A JINORA!-

Kai apenas reaccionó la cogió la mano a Victoria y echó a correr. Victoria estaba en shock, por lo que no opuso resistencia.

-Da igual lo que hagas.- Dijo Jinora, con voz cantarina. -Los atrapare de todos modos.-

-No lo creo.- Dijo el joven, lanzandole un rayo a la que hasta hace unas horas era una de sus mejores amigas. Después se desmayó, muriendo desangrado en pocos minutos.

Jinora al recibir el impacto del rayo había caído al suelo con un ruido sordo. Pero pocos minutos después se levantó riendo de forma infantil.

-Necesitaras más que eso para matarme.- Susurro Jinora, antes de empezar a devorar el cadáver de Jack.

* * *

Kai corría desesperado hacia las afueras del pueblo, con Victoria aún cogida de la mano. La chica no decía nada desde hacia mucho rato, seguramente seguía en estado de shock.

De pronto, la joven de ojos negros tropezó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Como si el golpe la hubiera despertado de su estado de sueño, Victoria rompió a llorar.

-¿¡Por qué tuvo que ponerse en medio!?- Gemía, en medio de su llanto, refiriéndose a Jack. -¿¡Por qué!?-

Kai la abrazó, tratando de confortarla. Pero él por dentro también estaba llorando. En menos de un día había perdido a su mejor amigo, Jack; a la chica que consideraba como su hermana menor, Ikki; y al amor de su vida… Jinora.

Ellos, Victoria y él eran los únicos que seguían con vida. La mujer, que tan amablemente los habia ayudado, también se había sacrificado para que ellos dos lograran escapar, cerrando la puerta de la posada con ella dentro para entretener a ese monstruo ansioso de comer carne humana que era Jinora ahora.

-Esto tiene que ser un mal sueño.- Susurró para si mismo. Levantó la cabeza y miró a la joven. Jack le había pedido que cuidara de ella y él debía hacerlo, ya que ese fue el último deseo de su amigo. El joven de ojos verdes suspiró, tratando de reunir fuerzas para levantarse y seguir corriendo. Si Jinora los atrapaba, el sacrificio que habían hecho Jack y aquella mujer no habría servido para nada.

-Vamos.- Dijo el joven maestro aire. -Tenemos que irnos.-

-No puedo.- Musito Victoria. -Solo quiero despertarme de este mal sueño. Que todo estos sea mentira. Que Ikki y Jack no están muertos. Que Jinora no es el monstruo que los ha matado. Quiero que está pesadilla termine.- Finalizó la joven, enterrando su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras seguía llorando.

Kai iba a decir algo, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Si así es como te sientes, haré que te reúnas pronto con esos dos.- Jinora salió de detrás de unas rocas. Tenia todo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Su rostro mostraba una expresión maligna.

Victoria se levantó dando un grito, al tiempo que se escondía detrás de Kai. Jinora rió como una maníaca al ver la reacción de la pobre chica. Kai dio un paso hacia Jinora y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Corre.- Le dijo a la menor.

-¿Qué?- Victoria lo miró, confundida.

-¡QUE CORRAS!- Gritó Kai, al tiempo que, con lagrimas en los ojos, le lanzaba un potente tornado hacia Jinora.

Victoria reaccionó en ese instante y se echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos y que las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos le quemaban la piel porque, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, en el fondo sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que vería a Kai con vida.

* * *

Jinora cayó al suelo al recibir el impacto del tornado que Kai había lanzado contra ella. Cuando se levantó, solo Kai estaba allí, la chica de pelo negro había escapado.

-Vaya, así es como tratas a tu novia.- Dijo, dirigiéndose a Kai. -Golpeándola a traición.-

-¡Tú no eres la chica de la que yo me enamore!- Exclamó Kai, furioso. -¡Ella jamás le habría hecho daño a nadie! ¡Y mucho menos a su hermana o a un amigo!-

Jinora sonrió. -Tienes razón.- Con un rapido movimiento atrapó a Kai del cuello y lo levantó del suelo. Kai pataleó con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de liberarse.

-Esa Jinora ya no existe.- Finalizó la chica, mientras apretaba su mano hasta que el cuello del joven se rompió, poniéndole fin a su vida.

Jinora soltó el cadáver, que cayó sobre el suelo como si fuera un saco, y se arrodilló junto a él.

-Se ve delicioso.- Susurró, antes de empezara a devorar el cadáver del chico de ojos verdes.

Ahora Victoria estaba sola.

* * *

La joven maestra tierra no había dejado de correr desde que Kai le dijo que lo hiciera, a pesar de que las piernas le dolían, los pulmones le quemaran y los insectos se posaran en su piel para libar su sudor… y sus lagrimas. Porque la joven no había podido dejar de llorar. La perdida de todos sus amigos a manos de Jinora había sido demasiado doloroso.

Los rostros que tenían todos ellos antes de morir se repetían en su cabeza como si de una película se tratara: el miedo y el pánico en los ojos de Ikki, la decisión y el temor en los ojos de Jack, y el dolor y la angustia en los ojos de Kai al enfrentarse a la que una vez fue la chica dulce y amable que amaba.

Victoria salió de sus pensamientos al tropezar con una roca, dándose un fuerte golpe al caer al suelo.

Trató de levantarse, pero ya no pudo. La tristeza y el dolor se transformaron en ira y rabia. -¿¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo!?- Se reprochó a si misma -¿¡Qué clase de maestra tierra huye de un combate!? ¡Un verdadero maestro tierra lo enfrenta sin dudar un segundo.- Se secó las lagrimas, mientras lograba ponerse en pie. Ya no había miedo y desesperación en sus ojos. La decisión y la rabia los habían sustituido. Si Jinora quería ir a por ella, que viniera. La estaba esperando.

* * *

Jinora se encontró con Victoria en medio del camino. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en la chica de cabellos negros. En sus ojos ya no había ni una pizca de miedo, sino que brillaban llenos de rabia.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Exclamó Jinora, con tono burlesco. - ¿Estas lista para morir? Mi "querida" Victoria.- Soltó una macabra carcajada.

Victoria permanecía con el rostro neutro, con la mirada baja. -Puede que esta noche yo muera…- Dijo. -¡PERO TÚ VENDRÁS CONMIGO!- Exclamó, al tiempo que lanzaba unas afiladas rocas hacia Jinora, la cual las esquivó por muy poco.

Victoria continuó atacando, sin darle tiempo a Jinora para que contraatacara o se acercara mucho. En su cabeza, los rostros de Ikki, Jack y Kai se repetían una y otra vez, aumentando su rabia y, por ende, la fuerza con la que la joven atacaba a aquel ser llamado necrófago.

Jinora, por otra parte, se estaba divirtiendo. Sus otras "presas" no habían sido tan divertidas de cazar: la niña de ojos grises se había dado la vuelta, había sido fácil arrancarle el corazón; el maestro fuego, estaba ya completamente desangrado cuando ella despertó; y el maestro aire… el simplemente había dudado, sus propios sentimientos le habían impedido atacarla enserio. Pero esa chica… esa chica tenía tanta rabia dentro que solo pensaba en acabar con ella.

Jinora esquivó otra roca que se dirigía hacia ella. Victoria gritaba de rabia con cada ataque, aumentando cada vez más la frecuencia y la velocidad de estos. El combate se alargo por un tiempo sin inclinarse en favor de ninguna de las dos la balanza de la victoria. Pero entonces el cansancio le jugó una mala pasada a Victoria, que dejo la zona de su espala desprotegida. Jinora sonrió, ese era su momento.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Jinora travesó el vientre de maestra tierra, la cual cayó de rodillas al suelo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Ya os lo dije.- Rió Jinora. -Ninguno de vosotros podría escapar de mí.- Susurró en el oído de la más joven, antes de meter la mano en su pecho y arrancarle el corazón.

* * *

Jinora acababa de terminar de devorar a la última de sus victimas. Se desperezó y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Cuando llegó, una hermosa muchacha de cabellos plateados la estaba esperando. Jinora sonrió y se adentró en el bosque junto a ella.

Mientras, en el cielo, una luna de color rojo sangre era la única testigo del infierno que se había desatado esa noche.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿La odiáis? Mandarme un review con vuestras opiniones :D

Un saludo,

Violeta del cielo


End file.
